Bridge
by Aruzakira
Summary: Semuanya berlangsung hanya dalam beberapa saat. Sekali lagi ... sekali lagi Sakura Haruno mengakui bahwa ia terpesona dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Ia tak akan lagi menerka-nerka kapan cinta akan datang, karena cinta dapat datang kapan saja, baik diwaktu yang tepat atau tidak./Warning(s) inside!


_Jangan menerka-nerka kapan cinta akan datang, kerena cinta dapat datang kapan saja._

**Bridge**

**Warning(s) : Semi-Canon, OOC(maybe), Typho(s), etc.**

**Naruto by ** **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by **** Aruzakira**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jika memiliki waktu luang dan bingung bagaimana memanfaatkannya, mungkin sedikit bersantai di jembatan perbatasan hutan Konoha bisa menjadi jalan alternatif. Tak mau menyia-nyiakan waktu yang ada, gadis itu duduk di pinggir jembatan, menaruh sebuah plastik berisi tanaman obat di sampingnya, melepaskan sepatu ninja lalu menceburkan ke dua kakinya ke dalam sungai jernih di bawahnya.

'_Saat-saat seperti ini memang tidak boleh dilewatkan,'_ ucapnya dalam hati.

Kepala mungil dengan surai berwarna lembut itu menunduk, melihat pantulan dirinya di permukaan sungai. Ia memerhatikan aliran-aliran sungai itu menembus kedua kakinya yang tengah mengayun di air.

Geli, tapi meyenangkan.

Kedatangan angin menambah efek menyenangkan itu, walaupun helaian rambutnya jadi ikut melambai-lambai mengikuti gerak arah angin.

Jembatan ini dulunya adalah tempat biasa tim tujuh berkumpul, dan mau tak mau pikiran gadis itu memutar kembali memori dimana kelompoknya bersatu, terpecah belah, berperang, hampir mati, dan kemudian bersatu kembali.

Penuh dengan liku-liku.

Kehidupannya pun begitu, terutama pada masalah asmaranya. Mencintai satu pemuda yang bisa dibilang memberikan harapan kosong kepadanya bukanlah suatu perasaan yang mudah. Apalagi ditinggalkan dan hampir dibunuh.

Pernah ada perasaan mati rasa di dalam hatinya. Ia tak akan munafik akan hal itu. Tapi setelah ia bertemu dengan si pemuda, dengan cepat perasaan itu menyergapnya lagi. Perasaan rindu, sayang, dan bimbang.

"Benar-benar konyol." Kikiknya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya yang masih menunduk.

Seolah tersadar dan enggan untuk melanjutkan pikiran masa lalunya, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Sama saja seperti tadi.

Sepi.

Hanya ada hembusan angin, dedaunan Konoha yang melambai, dan suara aliran sungai yang sedikit kacau karena ayunan dari kedua kakinya.

"Memang benar-benar sepi. Padahal keadaan di sini lebih sejuk dan tenang," gumam gadis itu lagi entah untuk siapa.

.

.

.

Belasan menit ia tetap bermain-main dengan air. Merasa mulai bosan, ia membuka plastik berisi tanaman obat yang ada di sampingnya. Tiga ginseng, beberapa alang-alang juga daun buah-buahan yang dapat digunakan untuk meracik obat herbal.

"Semoga saja dengan ini para Anbu bisa sembuh," ucapnya seraya menutup plastik itu kembali.

Matahari tak muncul, hanya ada deretan awan-awan putih yang membentuk gelombang, berbaur dengan kanvas murni berwarna biru laut.

Gradasi yang indah.

"Hei," Ia menoleh pada sumber suara, dan mendapati sosok pemuda _onyx_ memandangnya. Sakura menjawab dengan anggukan sembari tersenyum.

Sasuke-pemuda tadi- mendekati sang gadis dan mengambil tempat disampingnya. Kedua kakinya ia silangkan. Seolah akan bermeditasi.

Hembusan angin yang sejuk kembali menerpa wajah dan kulit Sakura. Namun kali ini bukan Sakura saja yang merasakan. Sasuke juga merasakannya. Yah, setidaknya ada orang lain yang menemaninya bersantai di tempat sepi ini. Keadaan menenangkan yang disuguhkan membuat Sakura tak memedulikan pemuda di sebelahnya.

Hening.

Sakura masih terfokus dengan suasana alam di sekitarnya. Menikmati istilahnya.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke akhirnya. Pandangannya tertuju pada pantulan dirinya di permukaan sungai.

"Ya?" Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke. Ia singkirkan helaian rambut ke belakang telinganya. Setelah apa yang terjadi , jujur saja Sakura merasakan degupan baru setiap bersama Uchiha bungsu itu. Entahlah, yang pasti ia merasa sedikit canggung dan malu saat hanya berdua. Sepertinya perpisahan yang memakan waktu tak sebentar itu bukan merubah perasaannya, namun merubah hawa keakraban mereka.

" ... apa kabar?"

Sakura sempat heran mendengar pertanyaan basa-basi dari Sasuke. Bukan berarti tak menghargai usaha Sasuke –yang mungkin- mencoba untuk membangun komunikasi yang lebih akrab, namun Sakura yakin bahwa basa-basi bukanlah tipikal seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

_Doushite_?

Aa, Sakura tahu, sejak Sasuke kembali ke Konoha bersama timnya, baru sekarang mereka berkomunikasi secara nyata. Saat Sasuke terluka akibat efek di medan perang memang Sakura lah yang merawat, namun apa artinya merawat orang yang sedang dilanda koma?

Setelah melewati masa-masa koma, Sasuke masih harus mengurusi tindak kriminalnya bersama dengan Hokage dan para tetua, dan itu memakan waktu yang cukup lama untuk ukuran missing-nin seperti dirinya.

"Baik, kau sendiri?" jawab Sakura singkat.

"Begitulah." Sasuke memandang Sakura yang segera saja mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan Sasuke. Salah satu menatap, yang lain tak mau menatap. Mereka berdua malu-malu kucing, heh?

"Rasanya aneh ...," Ucap Sakura berintonasi kecil, tidak sadar bahwa ia telah berbicara. Sebenarnya tak ditujukan khusus untuk Sasuke, tetapi Sasuke menanggapi,

"Hn?"

Dan karena itu pula Sakura terperanjat. Rona merah menjalari pipi chubbynya. Ia tersenyum kikuk membalas tatapan Sasuke yang tengah menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Aneh saja saat berdua denganmu ... rasanya ... rasanya aku ingin pergi saja." Ia menurunkan kepala, bermaksud menutupi rona merah yang semakin membungkus rata wajahnya.

"... _Hountou?_" Sakura kembali terperanjat. Saat ia membuka mata dalam tundukannya, kepala Sasuke berada di bawahnya, menengoknya ambigu. Sakura reflek menjauh. Jantungnya berdetak tak normal kali ini. Benar-benar tak normal. Ia merutuki Sasuke mengapa mendadak bertingkah sok _innocent _seperti tadi.

Sasuke bergeser pada posisi semula disertai senyuman tipis yang membingkai paras tampannya. Mata _onyx_ itu menatap lembut dan terkekeh pada Sakura karena masih merona tak jelas seperti Hinata pada Naruto.

Sakura menggenggam kedua tangannya di pangkuannya, kemudian menoleh pada Sasuke. Semilir angin yang menerpa rambut ravennya, juga kekehan ringan yang terdengar di telinganya ...

Mengapa bisa sesempurna itu _Kami-sama_ menciptakan sosok Sasuke Uchiha?

Sekali lagi ...

Sekali lagi Sakura Haruno akui bahwa iaterpesona dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kenapa melihatku begitu?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "_Daijoubu_."

Bukankah sejak awal ia sudah menyiapkan diri untuk bersikap elegan dan tenang? Kenapa sekarang malah sikap Hinata yang tertular. _Inner _Sakura berteriak-teriak heboh menanggapi sikap Sakura yang diluar perencanaan.

Suara gesekan dedaunan akibat angin menjadi _backsound_ kedua orang yang terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Keadaan seperti inilah jika tak ada Naruto yang mudah mencairkan suasana. Kadang Sakura merasa bahwa keberadaan Naruto adalah pengganggu, tetapi jika dibandingkan dengan saat ini, keberadaan Naruto sepertinya ia butuhkan.

"Jadi ada perlu apa kau menemuiku, Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura angkat bicara. Ia akan semakin berpikir macam-macam jika ia berdiam diri bersama pemuda raven itu.

"Hanya ingin bertemu." Sasuke menjawab datar.

"Benarkah? Apa kau ... ah, tidak, lupakan." Sakura berkata dengan nada ragu, kemudian menghentikannya. Ia menatap aliran sungai dan berpikiran bahwa mana mungkin Sasuke merindu—

"Merindukanmu, begitu? Hn ... mungkin." Sasuke mengangkat bahu. Dengan ekspresi itu sebenarnya Sakura tahu bahwa Sasuke mencoba mati-matian agar tak salah tingkah.

Sakura tersenyum penuh arti. Ternyata hanya pangkat dan posisi yang berubah, namun dalam segi perasaan, Sakura tahu bahwa Konoha dan setiap orang yang dulu sempat menemani memiliki tempat spesial tersendiri di dalam hati Sasuke.

" _Arigato__u ne__, _Sakura_._" Sasuke menatap Sakura.

"Untuk apa?" Sakura berusaha keras untuk tak tertarik dalam pikiran masa lalu, saat Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat itu dan membuatnya tersadar ia telah tertidur di bangku dekat gerbang Konoha.

"Tak mengabaikanku." Sasuke berkata tenang. Sakura meringis, risau karena ucapan Sasuke di mata Sakura membawa harapan lebih.

Sakura merasa ia tak sanggup jika harus membalas tatapan itu. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya ia memang ingin setelah semua ini ia dapat hidup bahagia bersama Sasuke, tetapi sebagian tetap berpendapat bahwa Sasuke akan menyakitinya kembali.

"_Gomen._" Ujar Sasuke pias. Ekspresinya tak menentu. Beberapa detik setelahnya ...

'_...'_

Kedua emerald Sakura melebar. Ia tercengang. Sangat cepat terjadi. Bahkan pikirannya berulang-ulang mengurutkan kejadian beberapa detik yang lalu.

Ia masih menatap sungai di bawahnya tanpa arti lalu secepat kilat badannya ditarik dan ... Sasuke Uchiha mencium keningnya.

Kesadarannya kembali. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan 'apa-yang-baru-saja-kau-lakukan?!' Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ia mengacak rambut Sakura, lalu beranjak berdiri. Kedua tangannya seperti biasa ia simpan rapi di dalam saku celana hitam miliknya.

_Onyx_ menatap _emerald _yang mendongak dan terpaku.

"Sakura, "

Sasuke memberi jeda sejenak,

"_Aishiteru_." Lanjut Sasuke tanpa ragu. Ia kemudian berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih diliputi oleh beberapa reaksi.

Rona merah yang menjalar cepat ke seluruh permukaan wajahnya, jantung berdegup kencang, juga semilir angin yang semakin membuat pori-pori kulitnya membuka dan merinding. Perasaan itu ... ia rasakan semakin mekar.

Perlahan kebahagiaan juga ia rasakan di dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam.

**-Owari-**

A/N :

Akemashite Omodettou! Walaupun telat, tapi yasudahlah, :3

So, Thank's for reading,

_**Mind to RnC? Arigatou**_ :3


End file.
